Użytkownik:Amoniak/Jak to było/Rozdział 1
Rozdział 1. Pięć lat później. 26 kwietnia 1986 roku o 1:23 i czterdzieści sekund kierownik zmiany bloku №4 CzAES Aleksander Akimow nakazał „wyciszyć” reaktor po zakończeniu pracy, w związku z zaplanowanym gruntownym remontem bloku. Rozkaz oddany jest w spokoju, praca przebiega bez zakłóceń, system centralizowanej kontroli nie pokazuje żadnych podejrzanych parametrów reaktora lub obsługujących go systemów. Operator reaktora Leonid Toptunow zdjął ochronkę z przycisku procedury AZ, która chroniła przed przypadkowym naciśnięciem, i uruchomił proceder. Po sygnale 187 prętów reaktora zostało opuszczonych do strefy aktywnej. Na monitorze zapaliły się czerwone diody i strzałki na skorowidzu, wskazujące położenie prętów. Aleksander Akimow obserwował to stojąc wpół obrócony do kierownika obsługi reaktora. W pewnym momencie zauważył, że „zajączki” wskaźników balansu AR „rzuciły się w lewo” (jego wyrażenie), co oznaczało znaczne obniżenie mocy reaktora. Akimow odwrócił się ku panelu bezpieczeństwa, skąd później obserwował przeprowadzanie eksperymentu. Ale później stało się to, czego najśmielsza fantazja nie mogła przewidzieć. Po niewielkim spadku mocy, reaktor raptownie zaczął ją zwiększać uruchamiając wszelakie sygnały alarmowe. Leonid Toptunow zaalarmował o niebezpiecznym skoku mocy. Ale nic nie mógł zrobić – to przerosło jego siły. Jedyne co mógł uczynić, uczynił – powstrzymał wejście części prętów kontrolnych do aktywnej strefy reaktora, uruchomionych w procedurze AZ. Nie miał żadnej innej możliwości. On i nikt inny, nigdzie indziej. Aleksander Akimow rozkazał stanowczo: „Wyłącz reaktor!”. Podskoczył do pilota odciął prąd od elektromagnetycznych muf trzonów SUZ-u. Działanie ofiarne, aczkolwiek daremne. Przecież procedura SUZ, czyli wszystkie jej elementy pracowały zgodnie z logiką przeznaczenia. Teraz było jasne – po naciśnięciu przycisku AZ nic nie można było zrobić, nie było ratunku. Wszystko zawiodło! Nastąpiły dwie potężne eksplozje w krótkim odstępie czasu. Trzony AZ zatrzymały się, choć nie przebyły nawet połowy swej drogi. Reszty drogi, już nie było. O 1:23 i czterdzieści siedem sekund reaktor został zniszczony w wyniku eksplozji termicznej, wywołanej nagłym skokiem emisji neutronów opóźnionych. To krach, katastrofa najwyższego rzędu, jaka może dotyczyć elektrowni atomowej. Nikt jej nie przewidywał, nikt się do niej nie przygotowywał, nie było żadnych ustalonych z góry procedur technicznych, co czynić w takiej sytuacji. Więc nikt takich działań nie podjął. Zamieszanie, niezrozumienie i pełne zaskoczenie, co i jak to się stało, długo panoszyło się w naszych umysłach. Nawał spraw wagi życia i śmierci napełnił nas, wyparł wszystkie inne myśli z głowy. Patrząc w przeszłość nie wiem i nie umiem powiedzieć, czy to dawno (przeszło pięć lat temu) czy niedawno: wszystko do tej pory stoi przed moimi oczami – z pełną odpowiedzialnością konstatuję, że zrobiliśmy wszystko co możliwe w tej ekstremalnej sytuacji. Nic więcej uczynić się nie dało. Nie było paniki, ani chorej psychozy. Żaden człowiek nie porzucił swego miejsca pracy dobrowolnie, wszyscy wyruszyli na ratunek. Wszyscy wyszliśmy z tego okaleczeni ciężkimi ranami na zdrowiu – dla wielu ciągnącymi się do końca życia. Należy podkreślić, że to byli specjaliści, świadomi niebezpieczeństwa zaistniałej sytuacji. Ale się nie lękali. Nigdy nie można zapomnieć, o ich fachowej, dzielnej, na granicy poświęcenia, pracy po awarii. Nie stawiam sobie za zadanie badanie takiego zachowania, nie chcę oceniać mentalności ludzkiego umysłu w skrajnych sytuacjach. To temat dla bardziej wykwalifikowanego pisarza. Moje zadanie jest prostsze – pokazać, jak ludzie zachowali się w tej sytuacji, pokazać ich ogromny hart ducha. Czy było to spowodowane związkiem z energią atomową, czy z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu. Mówić praktycznie będę tylko o przeszłości, starannie trzymając się faktów. Wszystkie informacje tu zawarte mogę potwierdzić dokumentami lub podać miejsce znajdowania się źródeł. Wszystko precyzyjnie. Kwestia dotyczy wielu ludzi z różnych pokoleń. Dość wymysłów. Nie widzę u siebie daru pisania i nigdy nie sięgnąłbym za pióro, jednak minęło już pięć lat, a nadal nie ma wierzytelnego opisu wydarzeń i przyczyn. Należy w końcu oddać hołd poległym (a raczej – zabitym) kolegom. :Uchwałą prokuratury: :„Śledztwo umorzono w stosunku do Akimowa A.F., Toptunowa L.F, Perewaczenki W.I. na mocy artykułu 6 paragrafu 8, kryminalno-procesowego kodeksu USSR 28 listopada 1986 r.” Ich też by pewnie posądzili i skazali, na pewno, gdyby nie umarli. Oni już się nie obronią. To przecież nic, że ich krewnym ciągle prokuratura przypomina: wasz syn, ojciec, mąż – to przestępca, pamiętajcie! To grzebanie dobrego imienia zmarłych. Prawda nie leży w ich naturze. Nie, nie milczałem te pięć lat. Nie uznając ani siebie, ani personelu winnymi za eksplozję reaktora, opisałem dokładne techniczne uzasadnienie całego owego zajścia. Gdzie? Łatwiej odpowiedzieć, gdzie nie pisałem. Wszystko na nic. Tylko R.P. Siergienko w swoim filmie i ukraińska gazeta „Komsomolski sztandar” dały możliwość wypowiedzenia się. Naturalnie, przez ograniczony czas filmu i miejsca w gazecie nie da rady wyjaśnić tak zawiłego problemu. Piszę to i myślę, czy da radę go wydrukować? Interesująco kształtuje się to w naszym błogosławionym kraju! Jak jedni otrzymują dostęp do swobodnej wypowiedzi w gazetach, czasopismach, tak innym ta możliwość jest zabrana. Nie wiem, może to tak należy. Po co różne poglądy na jeden i ten sam problem? Prawda jest jedna. Byłem w Niemczech – tam znaleźli możliwość zorganizowania prawie półgodzinnej emisji w telewizji, napisali artykuł w gazecie. I to bez jakiejkolwiek inicjatywy z mojej strony. W październiku 1900 roku przeczytałem referat grupy specjalistów z MAGATE, wydany w 1986 roku po informacji radzieckich naukowców w Wiedniu o przyczynach katastrofy czarnobylskiej. Ponieważ sowiecki komitet informacyjny na czele z akademikiem W.A. Legasowem nie miał za priorytet głoszenia prawdy, oczerniając personel i przemilczając ważne fakty, to i referat MAGATE zawierał poważne nieprawidłowości. Uwagi co do treści oficjalnego komunikatu skierowałem do dyrektora MAGATE pana H. Blixa. No, i co z tym upomnieniem. Jakimś cudem dostały się w ręce redaktora czasopisma „Nuclear Engineering” i to właśnie on w liście do mnie zaproponował napisanie artykuł, który został wydany w 1995 roku. Bo jak normalni ludzie, oni chcą się uczyć na cudzych błędach. A my, nie chcemy się uczyć nawet na swoich… Przeczytałem w czasopiśmie „Огоньке” partyzancki (w sensie trwałości, niezmienności opinii w oskarżeniach personelu) wywiad akademika A.P Aleksandrowa, po którym sam napisałem artykuł i przyniosłem do redakcji. Nie trzeba wierzyć na słowo – mogę wskazać, gdzie to było napisane. Zgodny byłem na redakcję artykułu, naturalnie, z zachowaniem oryginalnego sensu i przesłania. Nie wydali go. Im można się wypowiadać, a nam – nie. Rozumiem, że nie ma w „Огоньке” tyle miejsca, ale następnie znalazła się przestrzeń dla oczerniających wymysłów Kiewrolewa i Asmolowa. To utwierdza w przekonaniu o „spisku”. I to w 1991 roku! Nie można powiedzieć, że nic się nie zmienia. Pomimo potężnego półświatku doktorów i akademików, przebija się prawda dzięki sile samotnych entuzjastów, takich jak W.P Wolkow, A.A. Jadrichinskow, W.B. Dubowskog, a obecnie nawet i spójnych zespołów. Prawda o prawdziwych przyczynach katastrofy. Nie, ja nie głoszę, nie wyjaśniam prawdy. Ona jest już dawno wyjaśniona, także sprawa twórców reaktora. Teraz tylko głosi się ja pisemnie, co dawniej było niemożliwe. Chociaż i tak, zarówno dawniej, jak i teraz, wiedza ta jest dostępna wąskiemu gronu. Dziwne stanowisko obrali w tej sprawie doktorzy i akademicy – nie widzą oczywistego, przez wiele lat. Jednak wierzę, że nadejdzie czas, kiedy prawda zatryumfuje, i nawet wierzę – bliżej niż za 50 lat! Oficjalna wersja przyczyny katastrofy 26.04.86 r., niezmiennie obarcza winą za katastrofę personel. Rozwianie tego poglądu przypada dopiero na nasze czasy. Dlaczego tak się stało – ciężko jednoznacznie powiedzieć. Odpowiem tak, jak mi się wydaje. Rozmyślałem o tym wiele – są pytania jasne, jak i niełatwe. Decyzje oficjalnych organów państwowych w sprawie przyczyn katastrofy. Tutaj sprawa jest klarowna. Wydaje mi się, że żadnych innych osądów być nie mogło, ponieważ dochodzenie od samego początku było w rękach twórców reaktora, czyli potencjalnych sprawców. W niejednej komisji były osoby gotowe za przyczynę wybuchu uznać właściwości reaktora same w sobie. I na odwrót, jednak korporatywne oskarżenie personelu, stało się ogólnie przyjętą decyzją. Znów wszystko idzie po dobrze wszystkim znanej ścieżce metod charakterystycznych dla Związku Radzieckiego. W ich oczach nie było innej przyczyny powstania awarii niż niedbalstwo i samowolka obsługujących reaktor ludzi. Nawet jeśli komisje odkryłyby prawdziwe przyczyny (czego możliwości wykluczyć nie można) to i tak „polityka” zwyciężyłaby i ogłoszono by to, co zostało ogłoszone. Inaczej być nie mogło. Prasa. Dlaczego nasi przenikliwi i skrupulatni dziennikarze tak naiwnie i bezwarunkowo wszystkiemu uwierzyli? Dlaczego ich czujność nie obudziła jednostronna tendencyjność komisji? No, zwyczajnie, komisje są autorytatywne, nie wywołuje to jakiś specjalnych przypuszczeń. Ale przecież początkowo były idee zupełnie różne z oficjalnym komunikatem. I nie wzbudziło to niczyich podejrzeń. Dziennikarze zostawili śledczy aspekt sprawy bez większego zainteresowania. Prasa zajmowała się tylko jednym – potępianiem personelu. Ze wszystkich stron, z różnym stopniem zawziętości. Oprócz dwóch protestujących artykułów w „Литературной газете” poświęconym reaktorowi RBMK i przymiotów obsługujących blok, to aktów sprzeciwu, zdaje się, nie było. U korespondenta M. Odyńca, potępieniu ulega nawet to, że A. Diatłow, bronił się w sądzie. W naszym radzieckim, jaśnie świątobliwym sądzie nawet bronić się nie wypada. Ale z drugiej strony, lepsza taka jawna złośliwość niż oskarżanie podobne do kondolencji. Tak w rozmowie z korespondentem „Аргументов и фактов” postępuje rzecznik prasowy ds. Czarnobyla – Kowalenko. Człowiek twierdził, że jeśli był kompetentny do związków z mediami, to już jest i znawcą ds. reaktorów. Z przekonaniem mówi: „We wszystkich podręcznikach i instrukcjach pisze się, że reaktor nie może eksplodować w żadnych warunkach.” I dodaje: „Dziś już wiemy. Oni żyli prawami i definicjami swoich czasów. A wówczas panowała przekonanie: co nie zrobisz z reaktorem, to i tak nie wybuchnie.” Nie spotkałem się ani z podręcznikiem, ani z instruktażem, że eksplozja reaktora jest niemożliwa w jakiś warunkach. Co więcej, w 1986 roku wiedziano o przynajmniej pięciu wypadkach podobnego typu, które zdarzyły się na terenie naszego kraju. Operator reaktora, a szczególnie typu RBMK wie, że z takim urządzeniem nie można zrobić co chcesz. Eksplozja, nie eksplozja, ale awaria będzie w takim wypadku na pewno i to nie byle jaka. Uczynili nas głupcami i myśleli, że za takich nas wezmą. Prawda, dr O. Kazaczkowski mówił odwrotnie – „fachowcami”, rozlewając wprost balsam na duszę. Tak, wielu znów uzyskiwało szacunek w naszych oczach. Byliśmy już zahartowani na nieprzewidywalne i fałszywe oskarżenia personelu oraz spryt uczonych. A prasa to wszystko wpajała społeczeństwu. Rzeczywiście, do szerokiego grona kręgów technicznych i społeczeństwa dostało się owe przesłanie dotyczący awarii, przyjęte przez MWTS pod przewodnictwem szefa Akademii Nauk ZSRR, A.P. Aleksandrowa. Tylko jakoś dziwnym trafem mediom umknęło, że ów szef jest wynalazcą i naukowym kierownikiem tematu reaktorów typu RBMK. Gdzie się podziała etyka? Nie mówiąc już o prawie… Pierwsi, którzy nie zgodzili się z oficjalną wersją przyczyn awarii, to pracownicy elektrowni atomowych z tym samym typem reaktora. To zrozumiałe: wystarczyło tylko spojrzeć i zrozumieć to techniczne przedsięwzięcie, że może ono być dla nich równie niebezpieczne, że może się wydarzyć to samo co w roku 1986. Oni wreszcie zrozumieli, na czym pracowali przez te wszystkie lata. Ale to wąska i przeważnie (mimo woli) dobrze poinformowana grupa ludzi. Władzy wydawało się, że przestępców ujawnili, ogłosili, skazali – wszystko w porządku! Jednak społeczeństwo zareagowało w odrębny i zgodny ze zdrowym rozsądkiem, sposób odbijając we wprost przeciwnym kierunku. Katastrofa doprowadziła do wyłączenie wielkich połaci terenu na długi czas. Spowodowana została błędem personelu. Czy można wykluczyć w przyszłości podobne błędy? Zwyczajnie, nie. Żaden normalny człowiek nie zaryzykuje odpowiedzieć twierdząco. Chociażby się wyselekcjonowało najlepszych ludzi – gwarancji bezbłędnej pracy nie będzie. Nie ma takiej opcji, nie ma „operatorów tysiąclecia”. A nawet jakby, to niemożliwe jest to do zastosowania w energetyce jądrowej. W co by się to odwróciło, to wiemy. Jak to rozwiązać – dopiero należy się dowiedzieć. Czy można przewidzieć taki tok wydarzeń? Zwyczajnie, taka sama była reakcja ludzi. Tak, przepowiednia socjalnych skutków decyzji znów ugodziła w siłę radzieckich władz i partii. Jednak ta pozycja się nie rozwinęła, bo była niepotrzebna. Wtenczas uruchomiła się wielka maszyna propagandy, białe stało się czarne, a aparat przemocy stał w pogotowiu. Nie ma co rozmyślać. To po prostu radziecki korpus inżynieryjny, poza wątpliwościami dotyczącymi tej sprawy, miał możliwość wyrobienia sobie własnej opinii i narzucenia ją społeczeństwu wykorzystując głód wiedzy. Chociaż, myślało się, co ukryć skoro wszyscy zameldowali już do MAGATE? Stanowisku, jakie zajęli naukowcy z MAGATE, należy się osobna dyskusja. Według nowej radzieckiej polityki, grupa fachowców miała przygotować dokument dla międzynarodowej społeczności o katastrofie czarnobylskiej, składający się z dwóch części: niewielkiej książeczki o przyczynach awarii i dużej – z wyjaśnieniem zaistniałych problemów radiacyjnych i medycznych. Treści drugiej części poruszać nie będziemy. Jaką opinie ustosunkowało środowisko międzynarodowe po przestudiowaniu pierwszej części – dokładnie o tym opowiem dalej. Tu rozpatrzymy to nie wdając się w szczegóły. Reaktor eksplodował przy okolicznościach: * nie było żadnych kataklizmów przyrodniczych: powodzi, trzęsienia ziemi, tunguskiego czy innego meteorytu; * nie było akty dywersji; * nie było aktu terroryzmu. Pomimo wszystkich tych niedociągnięć informacyjnych eksperci z MAGATE zaraportowali w zasadzie faktyczne okoliczności awarii i wykresy parametrów. Także w tych umowach specjaliści z MAGATE godzili się z radzieckimi naukowcami co do obarczenia odpowiedzialnością za wybuch personel. W związku z tym powstaje pytanie: czy dopuszczając oni możliwość eksplozji (jądrowej eksplozji) reaktora, dokonanego według normatywnych dokumentów, wskutek błędu operatora? Jeśli dopuszczają, to ich propaganda rozwoju energetyki jądrowej jest amoralna. I na Zachodzie operatorzy się mylą. Po awarii przeanalizowałem wielokrotnie nowoprzyjęte w Związku Radzieckim normatywne dokumenty dotyczące projektowania reaktorów atomowych i nie znalazłem sytuacji, przy której wybuchałby reaktor zaprojektowany zgodnie z PBJa i OPB. Anomalie naturalne nie były brane pod uwagę. Niewątpliwie, pretendować na wszechobejmującą pełną analizę nie śmiem, to nie na siły jednego człowieka. Ale nie widzą takich sytuacji i zespoły naukowców tworzących raporty, inaczej byłyby zabezpieczenia przeciw takim sytuacjom. Ze względu na kwalifikację ekspertów MAGATE, im nie sprawiło trudności na podstawie ich materiałów wnioskować o wieloliczebnej niezgodności projektu reaktora z normatywnymi dokumentami, które nasuwają konkluzja, że reaktor był niezdolny do eksploatacji. Nie sprawiało im też trudności dojść do wniosku, że przypisywane nam zmiany parametrów zawartych w instrukcjach (naprawdę tych zmian nie było) w żadnym wypadku nie mogły być przyczyną wybuchu, albowiem były zgodne z normami zawartymi w projekcie. Zapewne, oszołomiona komisja, której na głowę nagle spadła wiadomość ze Związku Radzieckiego pośpiesznie wypuściła referencję, idącą ślad w ślad za opinia sowieckich ekspertów. Niczym innym nie można wytłumaczyć, na przykład, takich fragmenty owego dokumentu: W czym on mija się z faktami i dlaczego nie dopuszczono go do wielu kompetentnych ludzi: # Nie było wydruków, została ona wydana dopiero po awarii. To obciąża sumienie informatorów. # Wydruk położenia prętów na godzinę 1:22 i 30 sekund. Procedura AZ została uruchomiona o 1:23 i 40 sekund. W ten czas należy przeprowadzić analizę 211 trzonów. Zdąży? Radzieckim informatorom było jasne, że nie – to gierka mająca na celu zhańbienie personelu. Dlaczego eksperci nie chcą nawet przez chwilę logicznie pomyśleć? # Czyżby eksperci nie widzieli sprzeczności: „…nie dysponował odpowiednim zapasem reaktywności reaktora dla wykonania owej czynności zatrzymania go. W takiej sytuacji należało wygasić reaktor…” Wychodzi na to, że wykonanie czegokolwiek nie może zostać usprawiedliwione – w ogóle, bez żadnych wątpliwości. Na przykład, zobaczyliśmy na wydruku mały zapas. Według przepisów przy odchyleniu parametru i naciśnięciu procedury – otrzymuje się eksplozję. Tak też i było 26.04.86 roku. Tylko procedura była uruchomiona po zakończeniu pracy. # I najważniejsze. Jak rozumieć, że reaktor „…nie dysponował dostatecznym zapasem reaktywności potrzebnym do zatrzymania się…”? W książkach o reaktorach napisano, że reaktor musi mieć reaktywność nie ograniczoną procesami działającymi na reaktywność. To zrozumiałe i całkiem logiczne z naturą reaktorów. I w książkach nie ma nawet aluzji o jakimś minimum (?!) potrzebnym do zatrzymania reaktora. Tego, że AZ staje się procedurą przyspieszającą wzrost jakiegoś parametru – nie ma i w dokumentach dotyczących RBMK: w projektach, instrukcjach, regulaminie. Że to tak działa dowiedziano się dopiero po awarii. Konstruktorzy trzonów SUZ-u stworzyli konstrukcyjne paszkwile, a radzieccy naukowcy twierdzą, mydląc oczy MAGATE, że to na nic nie wpłynęło. Skandal! Podsumowując, radzieccy informatorzy Zachodu wiedzieli, że takowy model trzonów jest niezdolny do pracy – od razu po awarii ograniczyły używanie takiej konstrukcji, a w późniejszym czasie całkowicie je wymieniono. Oni mieli jeden cel – przekonać, że zły personel zniszczył dobry reaktor. Udało im się to. Dlaczego W.A. Legasow nie przywłaszczył sobie za to tytułu Bohatera, jak to oponuje W. Gubarew, nie pojmuję? W takiej sytuacji nie ma innego wyjścia niż kłamstwo. Zaledwie trzydzieści słów, a ile niosą błędnych informacji! Oświadczenie fachowców z MAGATE opierało się na tych samych źródłach. I tak oto obiegły one cały świat, rozlewając święty olej na głowy radzieckich naukowców. Wracając do rozpatrywania decyzji z 1991 roku, czy uczeni z MAGATE będą odważni napisać ponowną referencję, odpowiednią z rzeczywistością i godną dostojeństwa tej organizacji? Pokaże to najbliższa przyszłość. Nadal katastrofa Czarnobylska interesuje uczonych z różnych krajów, którzy nie będą skorzy uwierzyć tak łatwo jak ich poprzednicy. Ale w zasadzie, prowadzone są badania dotyczące poszczególnych aspektów awarii, a nie oficjalny, kompleksowy referat ekspertów, dlatego trzeba nam nadal wypełniać tę negatywną rolę. Ciężko jednostce przeciwstawiać się informacjom, które zwalają się na niego. Dobrze, żeby informacji… Stanowisko Rządowej Komisji, wnioski różnych innych komisji, gazety, czasopisma, pisarze… Wszystkie wiatry wieję w jedną stronę. Jak tu nie uwierzyć? Po co, pytam się, zwracać się z tym do zastępca premiera ZSRR B. E. Szczerbina? Po co jemu, jaśnie wielmożnemu (który miał wpływ na wszystko) interweniować w sprawie oskarżonych? Właśnie tak było. Po co innemu wicepremierowi G. Wiedernikowi donosić (powiem wprost – kłamać), że w Czarnobylu zawiodły „wszystkie cztery poziomy obrony przed ludzką głupotą”. Przecież to nie leży w jego kompetencjach. Ale, dali to mu pod osąd. Niemieckie czasopismo „Der Spiegel” №29 z 1987 (Załącznik nr 1) pod zdjęciem posądzonych: dyrektora Briuchanowa, zastępcy głównego inżyniera Diatłowa, głównego inżyniera Fomina pisze: „Chaos, lekceważący stosunek, niedbalstwo.” Prawda, niepojęte, jak to mogło wpłynąć na działanie reaktora. Obraził się on czy co? Nacisk oficjalnego oskarżenia zagłuszał świadomość ludzi. Nie, tak prosto nie można uczynić awarii. Przecież wciąż wszędzie pracują reaktory. Jednak nie biorą tego argumentu pod uwagę. Nie widzą leżącego przed nimi. # Dlaczego utajniono więcej aktów dotyczących sprawy awarii? Są one niedostępne do dziś. A reaktor nie jest dyskretny. # Nie trzeba być fachowcem, żeby dojść do wniosku: było, albo nie było błędów personelu – reaktor eksplodował w okolicznościach nie nieprzewidzianych. A więc, reaktor tak czy siak stwarza zagrożenie. # Dlaczego w Związku Radzieckim nigdy żadna wina za awarię nie była po stronie sprzętu? No, to oczywiste, radziecki sprzęt jest najlepszy na świecie, ale nie idealny. Może się mylę? Spróbuję odpowiedzieć na te i inne pytania.